


An Offer He Can't Refuse

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Slash, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after being discharged from the Army, Sebastian meets a stranger and accepts a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Offer He Can't Refuse

Jim pulled over as he saw someone walking along the side of the road, his eyes catching sight of the duffel bag, hm. Army man, Jim smiled as his headlights illuminated more of the traveler. "Care for a lift?"

Sebastian kept walking, he didn't feel much like company, but the hike ahead of him held even less appeal then being stuck in a car with a stranger. His brown eyes turning to face the source of the voice. "If you wouldn't mind."

Sebastian moved to the car, throwing his duffel in the back, before sliding into the passenger seat. "Next town will be preferable for a drop off, since I don't want to inconvience you."

And suddenly next to him I feel under dressed, but Jim had chosen the comfy clothes, not that he had expected to find anyone on his little road trip, but being next to someone in Army dress.... his BeeJees shirt seemed like nothing, but Jim shook his head before starting the car back up.

Sebastian was thankful for the quiet, having just spent 13 hours on a plane all he wanted was sleep. He closed his eyes, even as he felt the car moving, his senses still on alert thanks to the years in danger. 

Jim couldn't resist sneaking a peek, the man was rather handsome, even in the low lighting of night time. "Where were you stationed?"

Sebastian held off answering, here they come the inane questions that everyone asked. "Not here." He didn't even bother opening his eyes, his voice betraying his frustrations at the conversation.

he speaks... Jim kept on hand on the well as he reached back for the bag, getting a better look at the last name. "Moran? that must have been hell growing up."

Sebastian shot out, grabbing the mans arm. "Touch that bag again and you'll lose the hand."

Jim smirked, if you only knew about the gun under the seat. "It seems that your upstanding service, I'm assuming, went out the window the second you didn't have bullets flying at you."

It seems I should have just walked, this bastard wants a fight and one i'm not up to. "Actually, no. Just got no orders coming my way, so shut the hell up and let me sleep."

Now this is too much fun to stop. "Thought they taught all their little soldiers manners, Mr. Moran."

Sebastian sat up, his blue eyes turning cold and hard as he faced the driver, his fists tightening even as he reminded himself not to kill, but intense pain wasn't beyond the realm of possibility. "Stop asking questions, you offered a ride not a fucking social call."

Jim laughed softly even as he started paying attention to the road again. "Just trying to start a conversation, soldier."

Sebastian began counting backwards from ten.....10..9...8...can't kill him...7.... he's driving....6...it'll cause too much attention...5...just ignore him....4....Sebastian felt his anger going away slowly, as he opened his eyes again.

Jim had kicked up the motor, not that the car couldn't get up and go in first gear, but on the open stretches he loved to open the throttle. Even with the company that didn't stop the rush that always came from it. "you always talk to yourself?"

Oh goodie, if I throw myself out of the car hard enough will he stop talking? what to say? "must've been dreaming."

I doubt you were asleep, but Jim just turned and kept his thoughts to himself. "you were counting, do that often?"

Sebastian grit his teeth. "Just when I get angry."

Jim had an idea, anger he could work with. He took a turn, pulling over. "How would you like a direction for that anger, tin soldier?"

Tin Soldier really? and what the hell are you talking about? "Why did you stop?"

Jim smirked, his eyes darkening. "Let's just say I have an offer for you, Mr. Moran. One that I doubt you will want to refuse."


End file.
